she
by Majorelle
Summary: The blond learns a few points about the plain, dainty girl. / alexandrianshipping . Volkner x Jasmine [oneshot] \


**_._**

**_._**

_[ 1. She is not just small ] _

The young man roughly and angrily loosened his tie, "This is stupid," he muttered under his breath. "Since when does Sunyshore have this ridiculous beach-dance thing?!"

The blond looked at himself in the mirror, an annoyed frown apparent on his lips. He removed his tie and blazer and unbuttoned the top of his white dress shirt. He began to roll up the sleeves to the middle of elbow, then looked in the mirror with a more satisfied grin.

"This doesn't look half bad…" He said to himself. "Plus I'm comfortable so this works."

In a rather dorky manner, he took in a large breath, then exhaled. The young man seemed as though he was bracing himself for something as he shook his arms and moved his shoulders in a circular motion. He swallowed and started out the door. Walking down the large stairs to the ground, he tucked his lower lip underneath his top lip and bit it. His hands became sweaty and his legs soon became numb as he strolled closer to the beach, where the bonfire came into sight.

However, he remembered to calm himself by looking up, which he did. A small, comfortable smile slowly curved on his mouth—his eyes gazed at the night sky with delight—so many stars in a wide, large blanket of dark, ever blue. As he stepped onto the sand, he tucked his arms behind, gazing at the bonfire as the music started. He instantaneously tensed up, the moment he dreaded began to come forth as a young girl came up.

"Leader Volkner, will you dance with me?" The young lady asked.

"Ahm.. uh… I-I'm sorry but I have to say no…" The blond choked on his words, losing feeling in his feet.

The young girl let her head down in disappointment and trudged away from him. He frowned as he was disappointed in himself as well. "So uncool," he muttered to himself. His glower deepened as _she _walked up next to him. Her head turned to him with a smile; he knew exactly what words were about to flutter out of her lips.

"Hey, Volkner, would you care to dance?"

"Auh… No. Sorry," he declined quickly.

"Awh, why?" She said in an upset tone. "I really was looking forward to dancing with you…"

Volkner swallowed, he absolutely did not want to leave her hanging, but he also was too embarrassed to admit it. He bit his lip, "I…" he began.

The young girl looked at him, "Hm?"

"I… I don't know how to dance," he mumbled.

While he was positive he said it quietly enough for her _not_ to hear, he was mistaken. She smiled frivolously, then giggled.

"That's all?" The brunette inquired.

Volkner's eyes widened as he realized she did hear him, which caused his cheeks to burn. He gulped as his hands sweated more.

"Y..Yeah…"

"Well then," she began, grabbing his hands. "I'll just teach you!"

The small girl dragged him further away from the fire. He followed halfheartedly, a frown once again cast upon his mouth. However he was slightly blushing for the fact she was holding his hands.

"Jasmine—"

"No, I'm the teacher here so you'll listen!" Jasmine laughed. "Alright, so place your right hand on my hip…"

Volkner pursed his lips and looked away. He hesitantly place his hand on her hip, but once he did he had to pause for a moment. He gazed at her as she taught him effortlessly and gracefully. She was so dainty and small in his grasp, but she was not just small. She was not just plain, she was natural and elegant. It was by far the greatest lesson Volkner thought he had learnt.

**.**

**.**

_[ 2. She is not helpless ] _

"Oh? So you won't mind my coming over to make dinner?" The brunette asked, worriedly.

"No, I don't mind at all," Volkner smirked as she walked through his door. She set the ingredients on the counter, heading to the cabinets to grab a pan. The blond boy took a step over to his marble counter and sat on a stool, watching.

Minutes started to glide by, Jasmine also beginning to notice how intently he was staring at her. The poor girl's mind went all over the place as she sliced potatoes. Her lips pursed as she flustered, accidentally cutting her finger on the knife.

"Eeep!" She screeched softly, holding her finger.

Volkner jumped up to her side, "Are you alright?! I'll go get the first aid—"

"No!" She yelled. "I-I can do it myself…"

The boy looked at her, stopping in his tracks. "Where is the kit?" She asked, walking past him.

"The cabinet in the bathroom…" he answered quietly.

. . .

Jasmine returned, her finger bandaged nicely. Volkner set his chin in his palms as he observed her settle back into cooking. She finished chopping the vegetables and turned her head away from the blond haired boy.

"Where are your pots?" She asked, searching his cupboards.

"Oh, top shelves to the left," Volkner answered, moving from his stool to help her. "Here, I can get it—"

"No." Jasmine said, her lips in a frown.

The electric gym leader looked down on her, "Why? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because…" she began quivering. "I'm… I'm not helpless you know."

Volkner's serious face faded into a soft smirk. "I know that, but I like helping you."

Jasmine gazed at him as he reached up to grab a pot. He handed it to her gently, her small hands received it from him with acceptance. The brunette thought that maybe assistance from only him would be enough.

**.**

**.**

_[ 3. She is, however, naive occasionally ]_

Jasmine sat on her thoughts beside the beach. She perched herself neatly onto the sand, looking off at the waves. Her eyes watched couples pass by, hand in hand. She had now realized how inexperienced in that department she was. Her lips tucked in as she blushed frustratedly because she had never had a first kiss.

Annoyingly enough, no one came to mind when she thought of 'like'. However there was that one person who popped up when she was alone. For example how she was right at the moment—and just like that he walked up beside her, hands in his pockets.

"Ah, Volkner," she said with a small sigh.

The boy looked down at the girl sitting on the sand. "What?"

"I just realized how upsetting my romantic situation is," she explained.

Immediately, Volkner's eyes gaped as he stared down. "What _exactly_ do you mean…?!"

"Um… hm, how do I put it—I've neither had a date, nor my first kiss," she answered quietly.

"Wait you mean to tell me everything we've done together don't count as dates?" The young boy accidentally blurted out, slapping his hands to his mouth right away. Jasmine looked up at him curiously.

"So the things we did together were dates?"

"I… I guess…" he mumbled looking away. The blond then glanced back at the steel leader, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"So would that mean I'm also allowed to give you a kiss?" She asked in a demanding tone.

Volkner's eyes had never become so wide, however he collected himself and sat down on the sand next to her. "It depends, does that mean _I'm_ allowed to give you a kiss?"

"Well… I suppose so?" She answered, her eyebrows still furrowed in thought, Jasmine then turned back to the boy to look at him again.

She was, although, caught off guard to his own lips pressed against hers.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** the fic that made me postpone my contestshipping day fic wow. how can i call myself a contestshipper but whatever its a pretty long contestshipping fic anyways so ill finish it sometime this week idk. but yes omg this is a new ship and i made volkner too nice and its 2am and theres probably lots of typos to ignore them goodnight deary

**I do not own Pokémon.**


End file.
